Steruj czasem!
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani Odcinek 14 Vince: Helloł nasi kochani widzowie! Stał dumnie na środku placu. Vince: Dzisiaj jest specjalny odcinkek! <3 Tak po ostatnim razie wpadłem na kolejny genialny pomysł i nie nie chodzi mi o moja próbę samobójczą (please). Spojrzał w górę, gdzie nadleciał helokopter. Nagle zaczęły spadać z niego osoby. Kolejno w jakiej odpadali uczestnicy. Kimberly: '''Nie o to mi chodziło kiedy zabrałeś mnie na stronę! :<< '''Helen: I dlatego mnie nie wystrzeliłeś... Vince: Oczywiście. Stwierdziłem, żeby ożywić atmosferę możecie sie włóczyć do końca sezonu. <3 W końcu to miasto nie masz by zatętniło życiem więc. xDD Drake: Spoko tylko że.. Vince: Ah tak. Drake, jesteś w grze dzięki Helen więc jej nie zawiedż! <3 Helen: Właśnie. Skoro nie dałam rady to chociaż ty daj. <3 Vince: Te czułości. <3 No.. to zapraszam na kolejny odcinek naszego fantastycznego show! Oczywiście w imieniu Pearl. :D Drake: To co z nami? Vince: Jak to co? Zapraszam na małą imprezę! <3 To wyjątkowy moment! :D Bo to jest Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze kontra Weterani! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Twix375Me4Q (troll) Tradycyjnie pojawiają się kamery i zwierzęta. No i szybkie zbliżenie na miasteczko. Na rekonstrukcji Wyspy Kości znajduje się Klein z majtkami na głowie oraz z detektorem całym obklejonym zdjęciami Beth. Znajduje jedynie brudną skarpetkę, którą wącha i uśmiecha się podstępnie. Na placu leży Vince. Po jednej stronie leży Kimberly, a po drugiej Ebony. Gdy Ebony prawie dostaje wiadrem w głowę, rzuca się na chichoczącą Kim, co Vince'owi raczej nie przeszkadza. Jednak odsuwa się i idzie razem z Nayą, która zalotnie mruga do niego oczami. Kamera przenosi się do Hotelu, gdzie w kuchni Celestia rzuca kartami w Toma, jedna z nich trafia go w rękę i wbija się. Celestia złowrogo się śmieje. Natomiast Tomowi pomaga wstać Garry, który wrogim spojrzeniem patrzy na Celcię. Na korytarzu Keira przytula Annie, a ta jedynie uśmiecha się złowrogo. Podchodzi do nich Matt i bierze Annie za rękę, gdzie miała skrzyżowane paluszki. Annie zaczyna chichotać. Na stołówce JoJo w ubraniu kucharza rzuca klopsikami w kartonową podobiznę Lewisa. W czarnobylskiej elektrowni Majli, Klemcia i Nina imprezują. Majli zaczyna twerkować, co kończy się wybuchem elektrowni. Majli i Klemcia lądują na statku z 4 sezonu, a Nina unosi się na wodzie dzięki silikonom. Kamera przenosi się do galerii, gdzie Helen i Drake zbliżają się do siebie, jednak gdy chcą się pocałować, duch Jonny Lee wystrasza ich, a oni uciekają. Jednak po wyjściu z galerii Iris chwyta Drake'a i zbliża do siebie. Maddie podchodzi do niej i uderza w głowę, co kończy się kolejną bójką. Dziewczyny zostają rozdzielone przez JoJo i Vince'a. JoJo umieszcza Maddie wraz z resztą Weteranów, a Vince umieszcza Iris wraz z resztą Nowicjuszy. Za nimi uśmiechnięta Pearl robi poprawia się, jednak gdy zauważa kamerę wyrzuca coś w powietrze, gdzie wybuchają fajerwerki formując się w logo <3> Akademik, Impreza Po jakże wniosłym wstępie Vince zaprosił wszystrkich przegranych do ponownego zamieszkania w Akademiku. Zorganizował róznież przyjęcie dla nich z okazji tego, że zostaną do samego końca. Co prawda nie będą brali udziału w zadaniach, ale mogą wspierać i kibicować swoim ludziom. Póki co trwa mała imprezka z tej okazji więc się bawcie. <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)Drake: '''Poważnie, znowu tutaj...?!? Ehh... ''Drake stoi sobie w ciemnym miejscu pod ścianą, spoglądając od czasu do czasu co dzieje się w "centrum" imprezy. Podszedł do niego Tom. '' '''Tom: Jeszcze będziesz musiał robić zadania... Brrr! Już jestem tym zmęczony. Podszedł do Garrego, który dopiero co się ocknął. Ziewnął sobie. Garry: CO DO??? To... to znowu akademik? Spojrzał się na Toma. Garry: Fju... chociaż ty tu jesteś... Ale za Tomem stał Drake. A Garry był naprawdę, żądny zemsty, lecz... (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: Chętnie bym coś wygarnął temu Drake'owi, ale... przez cały program znalazłem tylko 3 normalne osoby, które są moimi przyjaciółmi... ech, mam nadzieję, że chociaż zachowa się wporzo. Podszedł więc do Drake'a. Podał mu dłoń. Garry: 'Słuchaj, chcę się z tobą pogodzić. ''Drake się lekko uśmiechnął. 'Drake: '''Będziesz mruczeć jak BMW czy ostatecznie jak Fiat? ;D ''Wyciągnął grabę i podał mu. 'Drake: '''Jasne, chodź nie wiem za co żywiłeś urazę, chyba za Garfielda, chodź to Iris wymyśliła... :/ ''Mruknął. 'Drake: '''Ga... ''Miał powiedzieć Garfield... xD 'Drake: '...rry. Mruknął i odszedł sobie...w inne ciemne miejsce. xD (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Drake: ''piszę coś na kartce'' ...dziękuje ci za to kochana Helen. -,- Przy czym rzuca kartkę na ziemię i wkurzony wychodzi. Kartka została na ziemi, a na niej było widać resztę tego co napisał: "Po raz kolejny jestem w tym badziewiu. Gorzej chyba być nie może, tymbardziej że ja nie mam z nimi szans... I to ma być prezent na mikołajki Helen? No to bardzo dziękuje...dziękuje ci za to kochana Helen. -,-" Kartka poturlala się daleko na drugi koniec sali. Stała tam Helen jakby się ocknęła po kacu. Zauważyła kartkę, podniosła ją i w myślach przeczytała. Helen: 'O chol... ''Pobiegła szukając Drake'a nie patrząc gdzie idzie i... zdeżyła się z nim. (please) Drake odbił się od Helen, od ściany i padł twarzą na ziemię. ;u 'Helen: '''Nie no i jeszcze gorzej! (fuu) ''Podniosła Drake'a z ziemi, wyglądał na żywego. (please) 'Helen: '''Wybacz, wybacz, wybacz! Wszystko ok? ''Wyglądała na zszokowaną i z lekka przerażoną. ;u; Drake'owi kręciło się w głowię. Zamiast jednej pijanej nieco Helen widział trzy ;u;. 'Drake: '''Mam nadzieje że to sen, bo jeśli tak to jest zajebisty... :(). I zaczęła nawijać xDD '''Kimberly (pokój zwierzeń): OMG... jest do bani! :<<<<<< Okej, Nina, Majli oraz Annie... i chyba Celestia chciały mnie odciągnąć od problemów... i na dobrą sprawę odciągnęły... na jakieś 4 godziny... albo więcej... Nieważne! Chcę zerwać z Vincem, na serio... już między nami jest totalny koniec... ale nie chcę, żeby przeze mnie się zawiesił, albo gorzej... przecież już raz chyba tego próbował, chociaż może faktycznie to był wypadek i może spróbuję z nim zerwać. Ale gdzie jest Allie? Bez niej nie jest tak samo :( Ona by poradziła i w ogóle <3 To co, że hejciła Vincem od początku, gdy go ujrzała... może dlatego, że ja uwielbiałam mieszać z błotem Toma? Kto wie... Ale pamiętam, jak kiedyś, gdy zauważyła jednego chłopca, to mu wbiła widelec w rękę, w sumie nie wiem, czemu... może myślała, że to romantyczne? Tęsknię, za tobą! I za tymi twoimi... W pewnym momencie taśma zaczęła się przewijać, Kimberly cały czas gadała. Kimberly (pokój zwierzeń): Ale na serio nigdy nie wiedziałam, że te stażystki faktycznie zmienią się w zombie... Może ten masaż stóp JoJo faktycznie zmienia ludzi, a myślałam, że to tylko legendy... Taśma przewijała się dalej, Kimberly wcale nie przestawała gadać ;) Kimberly (pokój zwierzeń): I właśnie dlatego nie znoszę prawie nikogo z tego sezonu... No może poza Annie, Majli i Niną, bo to moje psiapsióły <3. A i nie wiem czemu Celcia myśli, że jesteśmy psiapsiółami... przecież przez nią odpadłam... co z tego, że to ja dałam jej statuetkę, wkopała mnie i myśli, że jest fajna... Czekajcie, znowu zgubiłam wątek. A tak! Dlatego z tych co zostały kibicuje Ninie <3... no i może trochę Keirze, choć musi spiąć tyłek, bo widziałam, jak w niektórych akcjach daje czadu, a w innych ciągle płacze i mówi, że wyleci... No nie mogę z nią! Weź się w garść! Bo ja wiem, kto głosował na Maddie, gdy wyleciała <3 Co do Drake'a... ehh... wolę nie komentować... No dobra, było Love Story... ale myślałam, że Helen będzie w finale :(. Dlatego finał to Nina vs. Keira <3 Czekajcie... chyba kogoś pominęłam... Pewnie jakiś ziemniak, co nie warto o nim mówić! :D Kimberly wtedy otworzyła oczy, jakby wpadła na pomysł Kimberly (pokój zwierzeń): No tak! Nie będę przecież jakimś głupim Ebono-Maddo-Tomem! Dam sobie radę i wezmę los w swoje ręcę! Chodziłam z Maddie! Wolę tego nie wspominać, ale skoro nawet z nią mogłam chodzić, to dam radę zerwać z Vincem <3 Dumnie wyszła z pokoju, a bateria w kamerce padła, bo Kim za długo gadała :/ Nastąpił alarm, zgasły wszystkie światła. Gdzieś w mieście Wszyscy wybiegli z akademika i stanęli gdzieś w centrum miasta. A w mieście... ludzie. <3 Pełno ludzi z kamerami, scenariuszami, przyczepy campingowe. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że w mieście kręcą film. ._. Drake: Co jest?! Pojawia się Pearl. Pearl: Hmm, o, jesteście. :D Jak to co? Kręcimy film. ^^ Gram główną rolę. <3 Keira: Jeej? <3 Nina: Yyy.. znowu zajmie się nami Vince? Obok przechodzi Vince w szlafroku. Spojrzał na uczestników. Vince: No co? Gram erotyczną scenę, nie przeszkadzajcie. <3 Podbiegły do niego jakieś kobiety. Vince: Tylko delikatnie, moje włosy. <3 Helen: To nie jest to samo miejsce, co kiedyś... Tom: Ta, też wolałem kiedy tu było pusto. ._. Helen: Akurat nie o tym, ale... Eh. Ebony: Hmm.. pewnie nikt tego nie zauważył, ale właśnie jesteśmy w programie, który jest nagrywany. Właściwie, to taki film, tylko o mniejszym budżecie. Pearl: Właściwie, to nagrywa nas Roman z sąsiednej miejscowości. Cała nasza ekipa jest zajęta filmem. ^^ Ebony: Pearl, heloł? Jest półfinał albo przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Pearl: Jezu, została was czwórka? (szok) Maddie: Ebony, Nina, Keira i Drake. Który de facto powrócił... Drake: Tak samo jak Nina. :P Nina: Ale na to zasłużyłam. <3 Pearl: Ciekawy zestawik. No dobrze. W sumie to mogłabym wymyślić jakieś wyzwanie, ale... Do Pearl podbiegł reżyser. Reżyser: Pearl! Mamy genialny pomysł! Przedstawimy ten film w ujęciu twojego programu. Ale w nieco zmienionej konwencji. Pearl: To nie miała być komedia romantyczna?! Reżyser: Właściwie.. zmieniliśmy plany. Będzie to horror, ale z szczęśliwym zakończeniem. :D Pearl: Jaka to konwencja? Reżyser: Cóż, zazwyczaj to twoi uczestnicy biorą udział w wyzwaniach, które niekoniecznie im się podobają. Dlatego tym razem to ty będziesz uczestniczką, która będzie zmagała się z przeciwnościami losu. <3 Pearl: Wut? Kto wymyślił takie beznadziejny pomysł? Ponownie obok przechodził Vince. Vince: Ależ to wspaniały pomysł, Pearl. <3 Twoje życie w krzywym zwierciadle. Będzie hit, czuję to. <3 Przy okazji wyczuwam genialne wyzwanie dla naszych luzerów. ^^ Wszyscy spojrzeli na czwórkę uczestników. Pearl: W sumie.. Wezmę w tym udział i zarobię... znaczy zyskam sławę. Reżyser: A jeżeli ta czwórka zrobi ciekawy scenariusz, to będziesz wyglądać jeszcze bardziej wiarygodnie. <3 Nagrywamy film w programie, który jest nagrywany. <3 Jeeeezu, ale się jaram. <3 Pearl: W porządku. Reżyser uśmiechnął się i zwrócił do uczestników. Reżyser: Proponuję, żebyście zaczęli jak najszybciej. W końcu Pearl chce być sławna. ^^ Pearl: Hmm.. Zróbcie wstępny scenariusz naszego filmu. Każdy z was będzie mógł skorzystać w swoim scenariuszu z uczestników, którzy już odpadli... Pojawia się JoJo jako radioactive bitch, a także Jonna Lee. ^^ JoJo: Kiedy nagrywamy? ^^ Pearl: A także z JoJo i Jonny. :D Ponadto będziecie mogli nagrać swoje najciekawsze sceny i oczywiście scenę końcową, w której pocałuję mojego księcia. <3 Reżyser: Yyy, odpuśćmy w tej scenie pocałunki. ^^ Pearl: Grrr! Do roboty. <3 Aha, jeszcze jedno. Cały film ma opierać się na motywach z poprzedniego sezonu. W ostatnim odcinku zwyciężyły Nina i Keira, dlatego mają ułatwienie. Mają na wyzwanie więcej czasu od Ebony i Drake'a. Najgorsza osoba zostanie wyeliminowana tuż przed finałem. <3 Czas, start! <3 musicie pisać całego scenariuszu. Interesuje mnie opis i najważniejsze kwestie filmu z Pearl, zadanie, z którym zmierzy się nasza bohaterka i dodatkowe efekty. Przedstawiacie Pearl w waszym świetle, świetle uczestnika. Oczywiście oprócz opisu przedstawiacie scenę końcową. Sceny poboczne nie są wymagane, ale jeżeli chcecie.. Tym lepiej dla was. ^^ Możecie korzystać z dosłownie wszystkiego. Film ma się zakończyć szczęśliwie, o ile to możliwe. Może opierać się na horrorze, ale nie musi. Warto skorzystać ze zmutowanej JoJo i Jonny Lee. Pamiętajcie o motywach z poprzednich sezonów. Nina i Keira mają czas z wyzwaniem do niedzieli do godziny 18:00. Natomiast Drake i Ebony mają 6 godzin mniej, to jest do 12:00. Przepraszam za bardzo pomieszane, poplątane i ogólnie słabe wyzwanie (przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje), ale moja kreatywność po ciężkim tygodniu jest naprawdę marna. ;u; Przygotowania Niny Nina zaczęła zastanawiać się nad swoim filmem. Nina: 'Ehh... Jak ja mam stworzyć dobry scenariusz, skoro ciągle jestem nawalona po dzikim imprezowaniu z Majli, Kimberly i Kleinem? :< Zaraz... Zapomniałam, że przecież ja rzadko kiedy jestem w pełni trzeźwa na zadaniach. <3 No, więc w takim razie bierzemy się do pracy. <3 ''Wzięła jakąś kartkę i zaczęła zapisywać swoje głupie pomysły, żeby ich przypadkiem nie zapomnieć. ;u; Przygotowania Keiry Przygotowania Drake'a Drake drapał się po głowie...nie wiedząc co robić. 'Drake: '''W sensie scenariusz? Ale ja się na tym nie znam... ;_; ''Mruknął niezadowolony z przebiegu wydarzeń. Ostatecznie jednak usiadł przy stoliku i coś tam bazgrał...jednak gówno z jego bazgroł wychodziło (please). 'Drake: '''No kurwa! ;_; ''Wziął kartkę i rzucił przed siebie... 'Drake: '''Już po mnie ;_;. ''Załamka życiowa ;u;...Nagle przed nim stażyści przenosili plakat który...podsunął mu pewnien pomysł. 'Drake: '''No tak... (palm) ''Zaczął jak burza spisywać swoje pomysły. Kiedy już skończył zaczął rozglądać się za obsadą... 'Drake: '''Hmm... ''Zauważył dosyć ładną stażystkę. 'Drake: '''Hej! ''Spojrzała na niego. 'Stażystka: '''Tak? '''Drake: '''Nie chciałabyś może zagrać w moim filmie? ;u; ''Dziewczyna zapiszczała. 'Stażystka: '''Daj scenariusz! '„Pearl kontra zmutowane lamy” Przebieździeżów Dolny - podobno jest to spokojne miasteczko, ale czy na pewno? Pearl, czyli nasza główna bohaterka, przebywała tam od niedawna. Zgłosiła się do pewnego reality-show, które miało miejsce w tym mieście. Dziewczyna zaczęła szukać sposobu, aby wyróżnić się spośród tych wszystkich nudziarzy, którzy też w tym uczestniczyli. W końcu ktoś taki jak ona nie może pozostać w tle! Niestety trudno było zostać gwiazdą w programie, w którym nie dzieje się nic nadzwyczajnego… 'Pearl: '''Dlaczego tutaj nic się nie dzieje?! ''Wykrzyczała to na środku placu głównego, gdy nagle ziemia się zatrzęsła, a niebo się zachmurzyło. 'Pearl: '''Eee… mam się bać? ''Po chwili rozległ się alarm. W oddali można było dostrzec armię ogromnych, zmutowanych lam. Wyglądały trochę jak różowe, włochate jednorożce. Najwidoczniej ktoś niechcący wpuścił te biedne zwierzęta do czarnobylskiej elektrowni… Ludzie zaczęli panikować. Pearl schowała się w najbliższym budynku. Po jakimś czasie z megafonu na placu rozległ się głos prowadzącego program, który powiedział, że wszyscy uczestnicy zostali porwani z wyjątkiem Pearl, która teraz musi ich uratować. Jednocześnie oznacza to, że jej zadaniem jest również powstrzymanie armii lam. Co do pozostałych mieszkańców… Nie zostało ich zbyt wiele. Ci, co mieli okazję, uciekli, a inni zostali zabici lub również porwani. Dlatego Pearl była jedną z niewielu osób, które mogły podołać temu zadaniu… 'Pearl: '''Tak, ja to zrobię! Pokonam te lamy i w końcu zostanę gwiazdą! <3 Już nawet wiem, jak mogę to zrobić. <3 Jedynie będę potrzebowała jakiejś drobnej pomocy, o ile taką znajdę… ''I w ten sposób Pearl rozpoczęła przygotowania do walki ze zmutowanymi lamami. Póki co zwierzęta oddaliły się trochę od miasta, więc mogła w miarę bezpiecznie się po nim poruszać. Jej pierwszym celem było znalezienie jakichś pomocników. W tym celu udała się na Wyspę Kości, ponieważ miasto świeciło już pustkami i trudno było kogokolwiek znaleźć. Jakiś czas później Pearl znalazła się już na wyspie… 'Pearl: '''Haaloo, jest tu kto? ''Nagle z drzewa wyskoczyła JoJo. 'JoJo: '''Ja jestem! ^^ '''Pearl: '''A ktoś… normalniejszy? A zresztą… Mniejsza z tym. Pomożesz mi w walce ze zmutowanymi lamami? '''JoJo: '''Oczywiście! Długo czekałam na dzień, w którym lamy zaatakują miasto! ^^ '''Pearl: '''To… świetnie? '''JoJo: '''No jasne! <3 JoJo szykuje się do walki! <3 ''Już zaczęła biec, gdy Pearl ją zatrzymała. 'Pearl: '''Nie tak szybko! Potrzebujemy jeszcze co najmniej jednej osoby do pomocy i jakiegoś konkretnego planu, którego pomysłodawcą oczywiście będą ja, bo to dzięki mnie uratujemy miasto! '''JoJo: '''No dobra, wrzuć na luz… '''Pearl: '''Eh… Idziemy stąd, zanim spotkamy kogoś podobnego do ciebie. '''JoJo: '''Ale JoJo jest tylko jedna! ^^ Ale jak chcesz, to możemy jeszcze… ''JoJo nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania, bo Pearl pociągnęła ją ze sobą. Wróciły do miasta i zaczęły szukać kolejnej osoby do pomocy. Niestety przez długi czas nie mogły nikogo znaleźć. Ostatnim budynkiem, do którego poszły, był akademik. 'Pearl: '''Może tutaj ktoś będzie… Ktokolwiek… Błagam… ''Poszły w głąb korytarza. 'JoJo: '''JoJo chyba coś wyczuwa. ^^ '''Pearl: '''Serio? Ale to nie jest kolejny trup zakopany w piwnicy? ''Nagle przed dziewczynami pojawiła się Jonna Lee. Oczywiście jako duch. Zaczęła śpiewać. ;u; thumb|left|335 px 'Pearl: '''Aaa! To duch! '''Jonna: '''Tak, duch… No i co z tego? '''JoJo: '''Uwielbiam duchy. <3 Zwłaszcza kiedy tak ładnie śpiewają. <3 '''Jonna: '''Słyszałam, że potrzebujecie pomocy w pozbyciu się tych zmutowanych zwierząt? '''Pearl: '''Eee… Tak, skąd wiesz? '''Jonna: '''Bo jestem duchem i wiem wszystko. ._. '''Pearl: '''Więc pomożesz nam? Osobiście wolałabym kogoś bardziej… ludzkiego, ale nie możemy już nikogo innego znaleźć. ;-; '''Jonna: '''Eh, niech wam będzie. Pomogę wam. A macie jakiś pomysł jak to zrobić, by przy okazji nie zginąć? Oczywiście dotyczy to tylko was, no bo wiecie. Ja już nie żyję. '''Pearl: '''Ja mam doskonały pomysł, który jest tylko mój! Wy jedynie pomożecie mi go zrealizować. '''Jonna: '''Aha, czyli jak wszystko się uda, to ma być tylko twoja „zasługa”? '''Pearl: '''Tak. ^^ '''Jonna: '''Eh… Okej… Nie mam nic do stracenia, w końcu jestem tylko duchem… ''Zadowolona Pearl zabrała ze sobą JoJo i Jonnę i wspólnie zaczęły realizować jej plan. W tym momencie zaczyna się ich największa przygoda… Której początek ma miejsce na farmie z jamnikami. ;u; 'Jonna: '''Jamniki? Serio? Te zmutowane lamy nawet nie poczują jak je zdepczą. '''Pearl: '''Dlatego te słodkie piesełki też trochę „podrasujemy”. <3 '''Jonna: '''Masz na myśli, że… '''Pearl: '…pójdziemy z nimi do elektrowni? Tak. <3 'JoJo: '''Yay! Już dawno nie kąpałam się w radioaktywnym baseniku! <3 '''Pearl: '''Ale oczywiście potrzebujemy ich o wiele więcej. Dlatego przyda nam się to. ''Wskazała na rushowy odrzutowiec stojący nieco dalej. 'Jonna: '''Skąd on się tam wziął? oO '''Pearl: '''Nie wiem, czy to ważne? Lecimy w podróż dookoła świata, bitches. <3 '''Jonna: '''Ale… po co? Nie miałaś przypadkiem uratować tego miasta? '''Pearl: '''No tak, dlatego musimy zebrać jak najwięcej jamników do walki. <3 Szybko nam to pójdzie, zobaczycie. <3 ''W ten sposób Pearl, JoJo i Jonna wyruszyły w podróż po świecie, by zebrać jak najwięcej jamników. Odwiedziły wiele państw, takich jak Francja, Szwecja, Japonia, Mongolia czy Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej. Spotkało je tam dużo przygód, tym bardziej, że to nie takie łatwe tak po prostu zabrać kilka jamników i uciec. ;u; Większość zwierząt musiały ukraść, ale niektórzy oddawali je dobrowolnie, gdy usłyszeli w jakiej sprawie potrzebne są jamniki. <3 Tak czy siak, wszystko zostało zrobione w dobrym celu. No i może jeszcze dla dodatkowego rozgłosu na świecie. W końcu trudno nie wzbudzać sensacji latając rushowym odrzutowcem wypełnionym jamnikami i na dodatek mieć w towarzystwie mutanta i ducha. Gdy dziewczyny wróciły z powrotem do miasta po podróży, okazało się, że lamy znowu zaatakowały i jest jeszcze większy chaos, niż przedtem. Ale za to Pearl miała już ogromną armię jamników z całego świata! Dziewczyny zaprowadziły wszystkie zwierzaki do elektrowni. Tam zaczęły po kolei wrzucać je do reaktorów, z których wychodziły kilkakrotnie większe. Na dodatek zaczęły chodzić na dwóch łapach i zrobiły się zielone. JoJo również skorzystała z okazji i wykąpała się w radioaktywnym baseniku, ale nie zmieniła się za bardzo, bo i tak była już zmutowana. 'Jonna: '''A skąd masz pewność, że jamniki będą walczyć razem z nami, a nie przeciwko nam? '''Pearl: '''Ups, nie pomyślałam o tym. ._. Ale przecież jamniki są takie słodkie! Wierzę w nie. <3 ''Nagle jeden ze zmutowanych już jamników złapał Pearl swoją wielką łapą i podniósł ją. 'Jonna: '''A nie mówiłam… Miło było poznać. ''Jednak jamnik nie zrobił jej żadnej krzywdy, a zamiast tego przytulił ją. <3 Następnie odstawił ją z powrotem na ziemię. 'Jonna: '''No dobra, jednak cofam to, co powiedziałam… ''Gdy już Pearl, JoJo i Jonna stworzyły pełną armię zmutowanych jamników, wszyscy wyruszyli w stronę miasta. Okazało się, że lamy znajdowały się w centrum i dalej robiły rozpierduchę. 'Pearl: '''O nie… Nie po to walczę, żeby na koniec miasto było w totalnej rozsypce! Jamniki, do ataku! ''Jamniki na rozkaz Pearl pobiegły w stronę lam, z którymi zaczęły walczyć. 'Jonna: '''A nie sądzisz, że po tej walce miasto będzie wyglądać jeszcze gorzej? '''Pearl: '''No i co? Ważne, że zostanę bohaterką. <3 '''Jonna: '''To przecież… A, nieważne. ''Dziewczyny obserwowały walkę. W międzyczasie JoJo zaczęła śpiewać. ;u; '' thumb|left|335 px ''Na koniec piosenki Pearl uderzyła ją leżącą nieopodal patelnią, ale nic jej się nie stało. 'Pearl: '''Pozwolił ci ktoś śpiewać?! To ja tu mam zostać gwiazdą! ''Walka między lamami a jamnikami toczyła się dalej. Jamników było dużo więcej, więc po jakimś czasie wygrały i wypędziły lamy. Pearl, JoJo, Jonna oraz jamniki zaczęły wiwatować. Ale to jeszcze nie był koniec. Ostatnią częścią zadania było odnalezienie porwanych uczestników programu. Pearl odwróciła się do Jonny i JoJo. 'Pearl: '''Dzięki za pomoc, ale dalej poradzę sobie bez was. <3 '''JoJo: '''Okej, pa. ^^ '''Jonna: '''Ta… Do zobaczenia… ''JoJo oddaliła się gdzieś w podskokach, natomiast Jonna tak po prostu się rozpłynęła w powietrzu. ;u; Jeden z jamników znowu podniósł Pearl i wspólnie zaczęli szukać uczestników. Po długich poszukiwaniach trafili na obrzeża miasta. Znajdował się tam pewien bunkier, do którego weszła tylko Pearl, ponieważ jamniki były niestety za duże. Okazało się, że właśnie tam siedzieli wszyscy porwani uczestnicy. 'Pearl: '''Tak! Nareszcie was znalazłam! <3 Przybywam wam na ratunek! <3 ''Uczestnicy zaczęli się cieszyć. Pearl rozcięła linę, którą wszyscy byli związani i wyprowadziła ich na zewnątrz. Ludzie zaczęli dziękować jej za ratunek. Dzięki temu Pearl stała się najbardziej znaną osobą w programie i nie tylko. Miasto zostało odbudowane, a na środku placu został postawiony pomnik Pearl na pamiątkę tego, że została bohaterką. Jednak dziewczyna nie zapomniała o swoich pomocniczkach, którym potem podziękowała i cała trójka została przyjaciółkami. <3 W ostatniej scenie wszyscy stali przy pomniku Pearl. 'Pearl: '''Ah… Marzenia jednak się spełniają. <3 Czuję, że muszę uczcić swoją nowo zdobytą zajebistość poprzez… piosenkę! <3 ''No i zaczęła śpiewać. ;u; Można by to nazwać Pearlicious. (xD) thumb|left|335 px Wszyscy tańczyli wokół niej, a pod koniec piosenki pojawiły się napisy końcowe. ;u; tak… Zadaniem Pearl w filmie jest pokonanie zmutowanych lam i ocalenie pozostałych uczestników z programu (którymi są zawodnicy z tego sezonu, którzy mogli wystąpić ;u;). Później jej dodatkowym zadaniem jest zgromadzenie jak największej liczby jamników do walki. Ja przedstawiłem głównie początek i koniec filmu, a dokładniej te najważniejsze sceny. Podróż po świecie nie jest głównym wątkiem, ale mimo wszystko zajmuje sporą część filmu. ;u; FIlm Keiry Brak. ;u; Film Drake'a Zaczął lecieć wstęp (Jest to tylko piosenka, normalnie na ekranach ukazują się zdjęcia Pearl) thumb|left|335 px Obsada: *'Pearl '''jako Pearl *'JoJo 'jako JoJo *'Helen 'jako Helen *'Iris 'jako Iris *'Stażystka 'jako Luciana Scena #1 - Przybycie do Portu: ''Po wstępie pokazuje się obraz Pearl idącej w stronę statku. Okazuje się iż jako pierwsza dotarła na swoim pięknym różowym rowerze do portu. Zsiada z niego i obserwuje statek. 'Pearl: '''Kiedy już wygram to kupię sobie taki sam statek z moim logiem i logiem Banks. :( ''Pokazała na JoJo. Rekin westchnął i popłynął do JoJo (please). 'Pearl: '''Giń s*ko... ''I popłynęła dalej...aż dopłynęła do jaskini. Oczywistością jest że nie chciała do niej wypływać, ale....za nią pływała sobie JoJo na rekinie... ;__; 'Pearl: '''Jako ona to... ''I szybko wpłynęła do jaskini. Gdy wyłoniła się z wody i wyszła na brzeg, ujrzała przed sobą dwie skrzynie. 'Pearl: '''Yaay! :( ''Ruszyła na JoJo i z karate wywaliła ją z ringu. ;u; Zaraz...to tylko hologram! ;_; 'Pearl: '''Ale jak to ;__;. '''JoJo: '''Hahaha! :( '''JoJo: '''Nie. :( '''JoJo: '''A ty wiesz co? ''Wyszła z ukrycia i stanęła na środku ringu. 'JoJo: '''Nudzi mnie już ta gra, poddaje się ;D ''Zeszła z ringu. 'Pearl: '''Co...? ''Luciana wchodzi na ring. 'Luciana: '''I mamy zwycięzcę! Pearl! ''W tle zaczęła lecieć muzyczka. thumb|left|335 px '''Pearl: '''Ale ja nie...a dobra! Kto ma wygrać finał fikcji offline? Nina <3 Drake <3 Pearl <3 Banks <3 Jonna <3 JoJo <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani